


Another Tiny Day with Ethan

by radboyethan (skylarlazuli)



Series: The Adventures of Caregiver Ethan and a Tiny Reader [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Regression, Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver!Ethan, Fluff, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylarlazuli/pseuds/radboyethan
Summary: You end up feeling unexpectedly small again while watching a scary movie. Ethan notices and plays with toys with you and takes care of you!
Relationships: Ethan Nestor/You
Series: The Adventures of Caregiver Ethan and a Tiny Reader [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190939
Kudos: 5





	Another Tiny Day with Ethan

**Author's Note:**

> I am a sucker for caregiver!Eef and I know this is essentially a self insert but eh. I need more of caregiver Eef in fan fics. This can be read as a stand-alone or as a sort of second part to the first short story. 
> 
> Again, apologies if Ethan is out of character. Still getting used to writing him.

I was just hanging out on the couch at night with Ethan, watching a scary movie when suddenly.. I felt that familiar fog start to appear in my brain. I frowned internally, knowing it wouldn’t be a good time to be small during a scary movie. However, I could never control it. It would always just happen unexpectedly. Sometimes I’d be tiny of my own accord, but most of the time it was unintentional. 

I feel myself getting antsy, feeling pent up with energy. I uncomfortably shifted in my chair, fiddling with my thumbs as I half paid attention to the movie. Ethan looked over at me and seemed to notice the change in my demeanor. He paused the movie and gave me a soft smile, petting the top of my head. 

“Do we have a tiny one on our hands right now?” He said warmly, poking my tummy and making me giggle. I nodded and hid my face. He picked me up and sat me on his lap. Normally I would be just fine with this, but my tiny self felt so full of energy right now. I was almost never so full of energy when I was tiny this late. I carefully got off his lap and looked up at him, my sleeve in my mouth as I was chewing on it. Ethan tsked, taking my sleeve out of my mouth. A whine left my throat. 

“I know, bub, I know..” he said, tucking a stray hair behind my ear. “But your sleeve is all dirty and yucky! We can’t have you getting any germs and getting sickies now can we?” He picked me up and propped me so I was on the side of his waist, my bottom under his hand for support and my arms around his neck. I always loved when Ethan held me like this. It made me feel so much tinier! We went up the stairs and to my playroom. He grabbed my favorite Blues Clues paci and popped it in my mouth. I looked down at my clothes and frowned. I was wearing a Maleficent T-shirt and some checkered pajama pants. Not the worst clothes in the world, but I could be wearing more comfy clothes. I tugged on Ethan’s shirt and he looked at me, smiling softly. 

“Yes little one?” He replies softly. I could feel myself getting frustrated. I knew what I wanted, but was having a hard time finding the words to say it. 

“Wan.. clothes!” I said clumsily, muffled through my paci. “Pwease?” Ethan took one quick look at my clothes and chuckled, nodding. 

“Of course, bub.” He replies, “I’m sure those clothes must not be very comfy.” He sets me on my bed softly and starts going through my drawers before pulling out 3 snap onesies. He pulled out a Disney Princess onesie, a Daniel Tiger onesie, and a Blues Clues onesie. Normally I’d go for the Blues Clues onesie, but today I was feeling like I wanted princesses. I pointed to the Disney Princess onesie and Ethan smiled fondly. “Good choice!” He put the other two onesies back in the drawer and set the Princess onesie next to me on the bed as he went through the closet and pulled out a matching Disney Princess night pull-up. He made quick work of slipping the pull-up on me. Sometimes he would ask if need one or not, but considering how tiny I came off as, he did so without asking which I appreciated. 

“Arms up please my little one,” Ethan said. I put my arms up and he put the onesie on me, snapping the buttons at the bottom closed. He gave my bottom a pat for safety and then I got off the bed, my legs wobbly. Ethan noticed and quickly picked me up before I could fall over. “Now you know I’ll have to ask this just so I know what to expect.” I nodded and continued sucking on my paci. “How old are you feeling today?” I thought about it for a moment and counted it out on my fingers before holding up 2. 

Ethan gasped playfully, setting me down on the green circle Sesame Street rug I had near my area of toys. He sat down next to me and ruffled my hair. “2 years old? We have a super tiny one on our hands!” He said it in his silly high pitched voice that he would talk to sometimes with Spencer. Speaking of Spencer, I could hear paws padding across the wooden floor of the hallway and over to my playroom carpet. I giggled as Spencer came over to me and gave my face a few quick licks before jumping on my bed and settling comfortably into a sleeping position. Ethan looked over at him and gave a soft smile before turning back to me. “What do you wanna play with bub? Do you want dada to help pick?” I nodded, knowing I’d have a hard time doing it on my own. He whistled a song softly as he pulled out three toys for me. There were some wooden blocks, a big activity cube that helped learn the names of animals, weather, and other things, and a Winnie the Pooh coloring book. I thought about it for a second before deciding on the big activity cube. I felt like that would hold my interest the longest. 

I pointed at the activity cube and Ethan smiled. “Great choice bub!” He praised and I blushed. He put the other toys away carefully in the toy box and set the activity cube down next to me. My eyes lit up as I imagined the endless possibilities with this. But I didn’t wanna do it on my own, I wanted dada to help! I tugged on Ethan’s shirt and he looked at me with a curious look in his eyes. 

“Can.. have help?” I asked softly, blushing. I was the kind of baby that usually played on their own unless said otherwise. Ethan grinned and nodded, shuffling closer over to me. 

“Let’s see..” he started moving around some of the sections. He fixed it so the pictures of animals still showed, but the names were hidden. He pointed at a picture of a fuzzy looking animal with 2 ears and a long tail. I tilted my head. “Can you tell me what noise this animal makes and what it’s called?” He asked me gently. 

I thought about it for a moment. “Umm.. says.. meow!!! Is a cat!!” Ethan awwed at me and moved the name of the animal. 

“Yeah!! It is a cat and they say meow!” He exclaims proudly. He gives me a soft high five and kisses the temple of my head. “Good job bub! You’re doing so well!!” I flushed immensely at the praise, hiding my face with my hands. I thanked him quickly. It continued like that for a while, him asking me questions about various things on the activity cube and him praising me whenever I got it right. If I got it wrong he would gently correct me and then we’d go over it again until I understood it. I looked out the window to see it was very dark out, even darker than it was earlier. I whimpered softly. I didn’t like the dark! 

I shuffled over so I was on Ethan’s lap and buried my face in his chest, sighing happily. I had a nightlight in my room, sure but nothing could compare to the comfort of my dada. Ethan noticed the change in my behavior and he started to rub soothing circles on my back. He whispered sweet words into my ear. He took a quick glance at his phone and he cringed a bit. 

“Yeesh I didn’t realize just how late it was for such a little baby!” He exclaims, continuing to rub soothing circles on my back before getting up and tucking me into bed, being careful not to wake up Spencer. “It’s already 12 am! That’s quite late for a 2 year old.” I giggled softly and nodded, even though my baby brain didn’t fully understand how time worked right now. I just knew when it was dark outside it was late and when it was light outside it was early. Ethan kissed me on the forehead before turning to me. 

“Now I’ll be right back, okay?” He said in a soft voice, “I pinky promise. Just have to get your milk in a baba and then I can read to you.” He linked pinkies with me, showing just how serious it was. A pinky promise could never be broken!! Never ever. It was the most sacred of promises. Ethan headed down the stairs and to the kitchen to warm up my baba. I laid in my bed and let my imagination run wild. After what felt like an eternity, he finally returned with a warm baba in his hand. Ethan gave me a soft smile and sat me in his lap. He removed my paci and set it on the bedside table before placing the teat of the warm bottle in my mouth. I sucked on it greedily, not realizing how thirsty I was. 

Soon, the bottle was all empty and Ethan placed it on the bedside table as well. He pulled out one of my favorite books, Chrysanthemum, and began reading. He wasn’t even halfway through the book before I was knocked out on his lap, sleeping comfortably. Ethan tucked me under my blankets and kissed me on the forehead before murmuring a soft “I love you”. 

I knew with him, I was loved. I was.. home.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any feedback please let me know!


End file.
